Rise of Darth Maelstrom
by Jerex
Summary: Fear leads to Anger, Anger leads to Hatred, Hatred leads to Suffering. This is the path of the Dark Side. The Sage of Six Paths before he was a Ninja was a Sith and now his Decendant Naruto will walk the path of Darkness.


Rise of Darth Maelstrom

Prologue: Descent of the Sage and Sith

Many tales were told in the world of Ninja. Among the Shinobi and Kunochi, Mercenaries, Bandits and Samurai. Tales of the Ninja and their awe inspiring techniques, of their creed and their resolve. Of the Five Great Ninja Villages, and their Kage's that rule them. Of the Twelve Guardians of Fire, the Ten Lords of Thunder, the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, the Five Greatest Shinobi of the Stone, and the Three Scorpion Protectors of the Sand. Of the Legendary Ninja Three (The Sannin of Konoha.) Tales of rescuing Princesses and slaying Demons (or was that rescuing Demons and slaying Princesses? They don't make Princesses like they used to…thank Kami.) Tales of forbidden and dangerous techniques that take a life time to master. And tales of Heroes and Villains, Monsters and Demons, Shinobi and Kunochi…and everything in-between.

But none of these tales are as well known or revered as the tale…No the life-story of the Sage of the Six Paths The Worlds First Ninja, Sage and Jinchuriki. First and Last bearer of the mythical Dojutsu Rinnegan (the Eyes of God) an eye based bloodline of unimaginable power. Many of these tales are embellishments but even they contain a fragment of the truth. Sadly history has a history of forgetting the finer details.

It is known that the First Sage was a genius who developed the theory of Chakra as it is known today. That he sealed the Ten Tailed Beast Juubi inside himself becoming the first Jinchuriki. That his Descendants went on to found two famous Ninja clans and achieve their own fame.

It is not known that the First Sage had the powers of telepathy and telekinesis, was profinant in all areas of Ninja techniques. He did not come from a temple shrine as a humble Priest - he came from the stars as a God! He did defeat the Mindless Demon Juubi after creating the First Biiju. Nearing the end of his life if not his existence the First Sage released the Ten Tailed Beast distributing it's power among nine animal spirits thus creating the 'Oncoming Storms' and imbuing them with intelligence.

A One Tailed Tanuki, a Two Tailed Cat, a Three Tailed Turtle, a Four Tailed Monkey, a Five Tailed Shark, a Six Tailed Slug, a Seven Tailed Horned Beetle, A Eight Tailed Ox, and a Nine Tailed Fox.

Each only held a fraction of the power of the original Tailed Beast. Each was more powerful than the previous (rank denoted by number of tails.) The Nine Biiju were a plague upon the world created by a dying and spiteful man who had dreamt of a world of order and peace but found his teachings spurned in favour of more and bloodier wars.

Another Tale that wasn't well known but historically vindicated that on his deathbed the Sage of Six Paths asked his sons what they prized most as a Ninja "Knowledge or Power?" And chose his second son over his first thus creating a blood feud that would last for centuries. This did indeed occur but history has once again missed the truth behind the story.

The Sage of Six Path's first son chose 'Power' as did all of his descendants the Uchiha Clan. Inspired by his fathers power and awakening his own Ocular Kekkei Genkei and as the Rinnegan fell into the stuff of myths and legends. Unable to duplicate or copy their ancestors power they were satisfied with copying the powers of others with their copy wheel eyes - the Sharingan! Which soon became famous as the worlds greatest living Eye Bloodline. Their most powerful clansmen discovered a way to 'evolve' their eyes and achieve a crude approximation of some of the First Sage's rumoured powers: An unstoppable Dark Fire, an Unbreakable Illusion, An underfeatable Summon, and an Ultimate Destructive Jutsu. The First Son's descendants developed a long history of madness and instability in part due to their obsession with power and the side effects of their bloodline (their habit of marrying back into the Clan to keep their bloodline strong didn't exactly help.) As such their rise from a Sage's son to number in the hundreds and then their fall back to single digits in a single night was not altogether unexpected.

The Sage of Six Path's second son chose 'Knowledge' as did all his descendants the Senju Clan. Inspired by his fathers wisdom and determined to strive to learn and obtain knowledge. Despite been unable to follow their ancestors teachings, and understand the knowledge they obtained. They never obtained a bloodline like their rivals yet possessed exceedingly high and potent chakra along with great potential for greatness. It was members of the Senju Clan that developed the Mouton sub-element and created Wood Release Jutsus And developed Affinities for Elemental Natured Jutsus like none ever seen. One Clansman's Water Affinity was so strong he didn't even need a water source. Another prodigy of the Clan revolutionized medical ninjutsus and the practices of medical ninja. While they never rose to the same height as their rivals they fell even further until only a single old and destitute member remained.

What wasn't known was that the First Sage had a third heir, the youngest child his only daughter who when asked the same question replied "both Power and Wisdom" although her brothers ignored her believing her to be a greedy girl who had failed their fathers test. Their arrogance blinding them to the truth, each convinced they were right and everyone else was wrong. The reverse was true for in fact it was their sister who had remembered their fathers teachings and correctly guessed that without power any knowledge gained was useless and without the knowledge to use power, it in itself was useless. Her Descendants were determined to strive for a balance between knowledge and power and thus the Uzumaki Clan was born.

While The Senju and the Uchiha would become famous bathing in the limelight of their achievements the Uzumaki remained hidden in the shadows of animosity (like true Ninja's.) That is not to say they didn't have great potential like their distant cousins. They were proficient in most of the Ninja arts, although their members usually specialized and indeed excelled in Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu. And they even had a Clan secret; The Kyuubi (the Biiju closest to the Juubi in power and spirit, as it held more of it's power than any of the other Eight Biiju) was always sealed inside a member of the clan passed down from generation to generation to keep it's destructive force contained. (all the way down from their ancestor the First Sages daughter.)

The Uzumaki were a clan of survivors (ironic really since each generation was only comprised of a single family.) They survived their Ninja missions, they survived the Ninja wars and the destruction of their Village Uzushioga. They always survived. Even after the Kyuubi escaped after centuries of captivity resulting in the death of it's former container Kushina Uzumaki, her lover Minato Namikaze a non-descript Ninja who just so happened to be the Yondaime Hokage (and countless others civilian and Ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village.) The Clan survived with a newborn heir Naruto Uzumaki the latest in a long line of Jinchuriki and son of Kushina and Minato. But more importantly…The First male Uzumaki.

The Gama (Toad clan) were but one of dozens of sentient beasts (or Ninja animals) who inhabited the farthest reaches of the Ninja world and offered a mutually beneficial contract to be summoned to assist or fight alongside their contact bearers in order to share their strength, the glory (or even for monitory/fair trade of value.) Some of these Summons as they became known as were capable of performing Jutsu (usually their own unique style) and many grew to outlandish sizes many times beyond the animal they share features with. A few were able to fight on par with a Kage or S-classed Ninja.

The Toads were one of the greatest clans of the Summons lead by a wise and ancient Toad who may have been young if not born during the time of the First Sage. Wise beyond his years the ancient one had received many prophecies during his life and was well known for his accurate visions of the future (by the Toad clan at least.) It was he who gave their greatest Summoner the Prophecy of the changing time: of a chosen one who will rise as a saviour within the Ninja world to change it forever. And that this chosen one would be the Summoners greatest student.

The pervert who dared to call himself a Sage (despite been disappointed that he would only be the heroes teacher and not the hero himself.) went out to travel the world and discover his fated apprentice (and in the process made entirely the wrong choices.)

His first students (a group of Orphans from another country.) among them he found a child he believed was the chosen one if only because he possessed an unknown Dojutsu that seemed to be the mythical Rinnegan. Unfortunately his apparent death would later prove him wrong. (And even later him leading an evil organisation with a goal to enforce peace through mutual pain and suffering would prove him even wronger.)

His next students (a genin team from Konoha) among them only one really stood out Minato Namikaze a prodigy with no previous training or background in the Shinobi arts who regularly outdid even the most talented of clan heirs. Even apprenticing the boy and allowing him to sign the converted Toad summoning contract. Unfortunately his definite death after sealing the Kyuubi in his newborn son proved him wrong a second time.

His greatest failure was abandoning his Godson Naruto in favour of his spynet and research (perverted not ninja.) He was overcome with grief and pain from the passing of his student who he had viewed as his own son (illegitimate but then what else?) Had he taken his responsibilities seriously, had he looked beyond the pain of loosing a loved one he might have taken guardianship over the last Uzumaki and fulfilled the Toad's prophecy by training the chosen one of destiny who would return to Konoha and change the world. Perhaps if he knew Naruto like his mother was a direct descendant of the Sage of the Six Paths just like his Senju Team-mate he would have acted differently (perhaps if the village knew the Kyuubi vessels parentage he would have been treated like a hero.) we shall never know.

Alas that was not to be for Naruto left all alone in the Leaf Village grew up hated, scorned and shunned by the very villagers that praise his fathers name. Never knowing that he was the son of the villages greatest Hero. Or even of his heritage as the heir of the Uzumaki Clan. And of an ancestry that could only be claimed by two other clans now equally on the point of collapse.

History remembers much and forgets even more. History told us of the Sage of the Six Paths and two out of three of his heirs. But history forgot the First Sages name…for before he received the title 'Sage of the Six Paths,' before he became a Jinchuriki, before he even discovered the secrets of Chakra…His name was Darth Akuma Lord of the Sith!

0o0o0

1) Most of the stuff about the Sage of Six Paths that I mention is well known or historically accurate is from cannon, the parts I mention history missed or has been forgotten I've embellished or simply made up.

2) I've also altered some of the modern history from he time of the first Kages: Mito Uzumaki (the first Kyuubi Jinchurik/Kushinas grandmother and wife of the Shodaime Hokage) isn't the first Kyuubi Jinchuriki and she never married or had a relationship with the Senju Clan (the two clans in my story are distantly related) This won't have a great affect from cannon scenarios, it was just necessary for the plot.

3) Originally I was going to have only the Senju and Uchiha clans related to the Sage of Six Paths and have Naruto related to both of them (mother descended from Senju - the First Hokage/Mito Uzumaki, Father from Uchiha a bastard child that never awoke his Sharingan or even knew of his heritage) but it just didn't feel right when I tried writing it, this versions much better.

4) I don't think any ones ever thought of this form of Naruto/Star Wars crossover before. The idea of such an iconic figure in the Ninja world been a Sith Lord just came to me. (and as I've hinted he invented Chakra as a way to create soldiers capable of fighting force sensitive's out of non-force sensitive's, he also created the Biiju as an experiment with the force upon pure Chakra creating an energy life form people called a demon.) Akuma means Evil so it sounded appropriate for a Sith born in the Elemental Countries.

5) Last but not least the Rinnegan possessed by the Sage may have been chakra infused Sith Eyes while the Rinnegan possessed by Pain only resembles the Rinnegan of legend and its abilities are chakra equivalents to force powers possessed by the Sith Sage. Also Pain can only use these abilities through his six paths of pain and not in his original body (even if it wasn't withered and weak.) How else can you explain having a path that has robotic grabber arms and inbuilt missile launchers? The way I see it Pain isn't related to the Sage, he simply developed a new Dojutsu that looks so much like the mythical Rinnegan (That no one alive remembers anything about, since it has been several centuries and the ongoing wars have erased any historical evidence beyond word of mouth and memories of 'ninja fairy tales' (similar to the Seventh Harry Potter Book plotline with the Deathly Hallows.) that everyone immedietly decides it's the eyes of the Sage of Six Paths. (It's arguably god like abilities it's bearer can use help with this, but pale in comparison to the true power of the Force!)


End file.
